


Steve Rogers and the Edge of the World

by silver_drip



Series: Hogwarts in a Handbasket [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Germany, Kid Steve Rogers, Political Asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Steve is taken to safety by Peggy Carter, or at least they hope it's safe.





	Steve Rogers and the Edge of the World

Steve always hated his scars. At first it was because they signified the car crash he lost his parents to, then they made it so he was always weak and couldn’t keep up with his friends… Now it meant something else. He didn’t care that he was different, that he was not quite human or werewolf. He was still himself, but he hated what came from it. He didn’t remember his parents, but he did remember his adopted family, the Barnes, and his new friends at Hogwarts. He was separated from them all and dumped into a whole other country. 

Steve had never been to Germany before, but this wasn’t a holiday, it was an exile. 

He didn’t really understand the details. He knew the British Ministry of Magic had decided he was less than human and a test subject. Tony had saved him from the torture and injustice, and Steve had no way of paying him back. Neither of them wanted him to go to Germany, but it was the only place that had an organized community of werewolves that were protected under the law. 

Professor Carter had taken him there, but hadn’t been able to stay, not being a werewolf. Talking to the outside world was strictly forbidden. He was trapped here with mostly adults that only knew German. There was only one person around his age, Sinthea. She also happened to be the daughter of the leader, Johann Schmidt, and bilingual. She gave him weird looks and he had no idea how to approach her. 

It brought him down, but it was leagues above being back at the Ministry. He knew Zola had hated him, was a bully, but Steve never imagined he’d torture him. His trust in the world being overall good was shaky at best. 

This new place, this Mond Town, was different than anywhere else he’d ever been. Almost everyone was half-transformed, hairy and muscular. They cared little for shirts. He’d nearly blushed himself to death on the first day on how many topless women he’d seen. 

The buildings were low to the ground with herb gardens all around them. He was given a sort of hut that was half-underground, blocking the worst of the winds that cut through the town. There was no kitchen. He was forced to go across town to pick up three meals each day—Meals that often contained raw, bloody meat. 

He was… he was so alone. Few people spoke English and even less wanted to talk to him. He was an outsider, not quite werewolf, but not quite human either. He hadn’t even been given his wand back. He wasn’t quite a wizard, not quite a muggle. It was all too confusing. He just wanted to talk to Bucky, to have one of their sleepovers, which was just them staying up extra late considering they lived in the same house. Bucky would know what to do, he always did. Steve was the one who tripped over his words and feet. Bucky was smooth and looking to join the Quidditch team next year—And Steve wouldn’t be there to cheer him on. 

Hogwarts didn’t allow werewolves to attend, even though he wasn’t really one. Tony had said he’d try to convince his father, but Steve had seen them interact. The pair were at each other’s throat before a word could even be spoken. 

And the only way he could leave… Professor Carter had been the one to spirit him away to Germany. Neither of them had been happy about it. She’d bargained with the leader, Johann Schmidt, also known as Red Skull for his unique red fur. Steve wasn’t there for it, but Professor Carter had wrangled Red Skull into writing a report about if Steve was fit to live in wizard society. It really should be a given. He didn’t transform during the full moon. He only did when he was poisoned with silver, tortured, and put under ten times moonbeams than what their moon naturally produced. If that ever happened again, they wouldn’t need to worry about him hurting others—He’d just be a caged test subject. 

There was only one non-werewolf in town, Dr. Erskine. Steve was steering far away from him though. He was trying to figure out why exactly werewolf bites were infectious and how to counteract them. Steve had no idea why Red Skull allowed him to be around. He stood for everything Red Skull was against. Maybe it was a requirement that the German government insisted on. 

Steve shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Erskine found out about Steve’s unique situation. He was grateful that he was shunned by the whole town. He had the feeling that they’d relentlessly bully him for it. 

There was a sickness in Mond Town, one built on prejudice and delusions. He just didn’t understand why werewolves thought they were somehow better than everyone else, wizard and muggles alike. He’d tried to tell them that everyone was equal and had been punched right in the face by an adult—Steve had of course taken a swing to knock some sense into her, but it was no use, and without Bucky there, there was no one to get him out of hot water. He’d been pummeled then sent to one of the medi-witch-werewolves, only for the medi to rant at him on how he was wrong. Steve ground his teeth together, not knowing what to do and hating that he was so weak. 

The German government had to know what was going on here—But that might be why none of them could leave, though Steve wasn’t sure if that was Red Skull’s doing or the government’s. 

They had no real schools, considering Sinthea and Steve were the only children in town. Steve missed his wand terribly. When his body had been failing him, his magic was the only thing that never wavered. Would he ever get it back, or was he trapped here, hiding from the Ministry and away from all he knew?

He’d taken to walking around the perimeter of Mond Town in the early morning. It was warded both from people coming in and people going out. He wanted to push through them, escape, to see what laid beyond his new world, but it was beyond his abilities—for now. 

Also, in a disturbing way, it was amazing to see how far he could walk now that he didn’t have the ring—Now that a manufactured sickness wasn’t stifling his every breath. 

Steve wanted to embrace his new health, to grow stronger so that he wouldn’t be pushed around, but how was he supposed to do that? He had no idea when he’d hit puberty, and by then he’d be so far behind in schooling that he’d never be able to catch up with his friends. 

He couldn’t leave without Red Skull saying that he was safe to be around. Steve was still part werewolf, part something Red Skull wanted to control. He regarded Steve with disgust, but at the same time he gave him looks that made Steve nervous and wanted to hide. And deep inside Steve knew, with absolute certainty, that Red Skull wouldn’t ever let him leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions on what you'd like to see in this universe?
> 
> Next part: Tony Stark and the Fifth House


End file.
